When He First Woke Up
by Ciestess
Summary: "Since you said you are taking one shot suggestions, could you try to write some platonic pitch pearl?"


This OSW is a request from "lena . smith . 106"

* * *

It was cold…  
He was lying… on something _very_ cold…  
And he was _dizzy_...  
When he opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness for a while. Then, eventually… He recognized the ceiling of his parents' lab.  
"Back again, huh…? I wonder how long before I stop having this dream."  
"Maybe once you start _listening_ to me?!"

Slowly, Danny Fenton sat up. But he didn't stand - didn't even face the direction of the other voice. _His_ voice.

"Hey!  
"... You KNOW you can't get outta here until you talk to me!"  
Fenton sighed. Groaning, he got up and walked over to the misplaced mirror and sink. They weren't there in the real lab. He suspected it was here in the dream because **this** mirror was where he first saw…  
Yep. There like always.  
His Phantom form glared at him from the other side. And yeah, pun intended.

"I am NOT telling them."  
"_For the last time_," Phantom replied through gritted teeth. "It is the _only_ way to get them NOT to _attack us on sight!_"  
"It's not going to work!"  
Phantom growled. "I thought you were the one who was always," he adopted a high-pitched, mocking tone, "'We need to save our family!' and 'They don't actually mean it!'"

"..."  
Fenton didn't respond. They'd had this argument too many times for him to care, anymore.  
". . ." Phantom leaned, his arms resting on the sink. "Alright. What's bothering you?"  
"Oh, I dunno, maybe HAVING THE SAME ARGUMENT FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH?!"

For a couple minutes, Fenton just stared at the sink's drain. Phantom watched him.  
Examining the spout in front of him, Phantom said casually, "Y'know, we don't actually know whether they'll attack us or not."  
Fenton looked at him, skeptical. "They're **ghost hunters**."  
"Maybe they won't realize I'm a ghost?"  
They smiled for a bit.  
Fenton looked back down. "Even if they accept me-"  
"We **know** they will!"  
"- They'll feel guilty for what happened!"  
"..."

A few more moments of silence, before- "What if… We compromised?"  
"... How?" asked Fenton.  
"Well…~" Phantom turned around, leaning his back on the sink's edge. "You can't control our powers yet, right?"  
"I don't like where this is going," Fenton replied, glaring slightly.  
Phantom was grinning - Fenton could hear it in his voice. "I get one day to try and reveal our powers to our parents-"  
"You mean. Like you've been doing **ANYWA**-"  
"- And if I don't succeed by that night," Phantom interrupted, turning around, "I'll _-mostly-_ stop messing with you."  
"... You will?"  
"Cross your heart and hope you live!"  
"..." Fenton was silent, caught between indecision - 'I hope this isn't a bad idea' - and annoyance at the bad pun. "... Deal!"

Reaching through the mirror, they shook hands.  
"I better not regret this… "

…

When Danny opened his eyes, he blinked a few times. He was lying on his bed in his room.  
"... I feel like I had a weird dream."

* * *

This is part of my "One-Shot Wednesday" project - I'm trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.  
(Only Fanfic OSWs are posted on this site, however.)

To **vote for the next OSW**, go to my Tumblr ("CiestessDE"), Twitter ("Ciestess"), or my website (crossroadofinfinity. com) to find the current poll!

While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they're sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on my Twitter ("Ciestess"), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE *at* gmail . com) or my P atreon (if you're a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.

Just about everything goes - I'll tell you if there's a problem. But** if you want to know more about how they work**, you can read about Original OSWs on my website (crossroadofinfinity. "com/" 2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and Fanfic OSWs in my profile.

So please send me ALL the ideas! I will make sure to recognize whoever's idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.

And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
